Tears of Pain
by kagura12
Summary: Is Yuki and Kyo actually getting along, or are they just doing it for Tohru, meanwhile It seems Momiji and Kisa are having some action does jealousy come from hiro? and would Akito allow this to happen? PLEASE RR! I also don't own fb!


Chapter 1:  
  
"Yuki.wake up its time for breakfast"! Said Tohru. Yuki walked slowly down the steps since he was still half asleep. Kyo came running in, "What's for breakfast I'm starving". Tohru said proudly "stewed leeks". Kyo gagged. "No, no, no, not stewed leeks I'm sick of that junk"! "Oh just eat it stupid cat". Yuki shoved a dry leek down Kyo's throat and forced it down. Kyo was frozen in place. Yuki then sat at the table. "Miss Honda may I have a bowl of your stewed leeks". Kisa ran in "sissy did Momiji come in here". "Why are you mad at him". Kisa said very loud, "No were just playing hide and seek". Hiro just walked in holding in Momiji's arm. "Here Kisa here's Momiji". Kisa walked over to Momiji. She took his hand. "Come on Momiji lets go play a different game". Momiji said happily, "ok". The two little kids ran out the door leaving Hiro behind. Hiro sat down next to Yuki. "I hate that rabbit". Yuki turned around and looked at Kyo, but he was gone. Then he turned to Tohru and she was gone. All of a sudden he heard laughing. Shigura walked in the kitchen where Yuki was. Shigura sat down and saw the rest of Yuki's stewed leeks. Shigura helped himself and ate it all like it was his. Yuki looked at him with an angry face. "If you're hungry Shigura make something for yourself". Yuki and Hiro heard Kisa screaming. They both ran outside to see what happened. Momiji was tickling her half to death. While laughing at the same time Kisa said, "Stop tickling me Momiji stop". Momiji stopped and asked her if she wanted to meet his father. Kisa said, "Yes I'd like that so sissy may I go"? All right Kisa but be careful". Said Tohru. Kyo was barfing at the side of the house. Yuki was laughing in his head. The moon was bright and shined down on Kyo while he was on the roof. "Kyo you up there" said Yuki. It startled him and he started to fall. Yuki quick grabbed Kyo's arm. He pulled him up. "You ok it's just that miss Honda wanted you". "Um... Yuki you just saved..... oh never mind" said Kyo. Kyo walked down the latter. "kyo I just wanted to know if your alright because I don't like when your on the roof. I mean you never know you could fall off" Tohru said. "I know what you mean," said Kyo while looking at Yuki. "Miss Honda I'm going to bed now ok" said Yuki. All right Yuki sweet dreams". Yuki walked in his room and following him was Kyo. Tohru put her ear on the door to listen. Kyo walked over to Yuki. "thank.....you" kyo whispered softly. "What" yuki said. "THANK YOU" kyo yelled as loud as possible. Tohru had a big smile on her face. "They're actually getting along" said Tohru. "wait till I tell Kagura she'll be so happy". Tohru ran to her room and went to sleep. "Morning wake up all u people". Kagura said. Kyo heard her and he went up on the roof to hide. Yuki came down and following him was Tohru. "hi guys where's kyo kyo"? said kagura. "Oh Kagura you're here there's something I have to tell you" said Tohru. Tohru took kagura's hand. "come on lets go out side". "hi Tohru" Momiji was standing aside of Kisa. "hi you two" said Tohru. "Sissy Momiji took me to the lake it was so pretty". Momiji held tight on Kisa's hand. Then he whispered in Tohru's tiny ear. "I think I love Kisa". Tohru gasped "WHAT". Momiji put his little hands on Tohru's mouth. "shhhhhhhhh not so loud". Yuki came walking out. "Kagura Kyo's on the roof". "Really ok" Kagura ran up the steps. "Yuki maybe you shouldn't have told her that". Tohru said with a scared look on her face. "Miss Honda it's ok Kyo wants to see Kagura they have to talk". "But Yuki..." .Yuki put his pointer finger right on Tohru's lips. "How's about you go make lunch miss Honda" Yuki said with a soft tone in his voice. Tohru walked inside with her hands on her ears knowing that Kyo was going to scream or yell. Yuki left to his secret base. He was thinking Tohru would be happy because the strawberries were done growing. Yuki got there, the strawberries look so juicy. He slowly picked them 1 by 1. he could smell Tohru's cooking all the way home. "I wonder what she's cooking". Yuki walked away from his secret base. Tomorrow was Akito's time to go. Shirgura was talking about it during lunch. Yuki had his head down on the table. "Are you ok Yuki". Tohru was sitting right next to him. Yuki turned to Tohru. "Miss Honda you may come along to the main house tomorrow". Tohru looked in his eyes. " Why are we going to the main house". Yuki got up from his seat. Then he walked out of the room. Kyo said out loud "I don't know why Yuki is so sad that Akito is dieing". All of a sudden a fist went right in his face. "what the heck was that for". Then already Kyo and Yuki were in a fight. There was punching, kicking, and all that good stuff. Tohru tried all she could to stop them. It was the next day. They were all at the Sohma's main house. There in front of everyone was Akito lying on the floor. There had to be at least ten doves on or near Akito. All the Sohma's were crying except for Kyo and Yuki. Tohru never saw Yuki cry. She stared at him the whole time until she saw something, was it a tear that rolled down Yuki's cheek. Tohru took her hand and wiped Yuki's tear. "It'll be ok I promise you Yuki". Tohru was facing him. "Thank you miss Honda". They were both so close and were just about to kiss until Kyo pushes Yuki. Tohru turned around blushing. Kyo walked up to Akito's body. He said in his ear "you deserve to die". Tohru over heard what Kyo said. "Kyo no one deserves to die not even Akito". Tohru walked over to Akito and held his hand. "You hear me Akito not even you deserve to die". 


End file.
